Dress Robes
by Charming Gilmore Girl
Summary: Young Teddy Lupin is facing the biggest betrayal of his life from his favorite people in the world- his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are making him wear dress robes. But is that the only thing bothering the boy?


For a six year old, Theodore Remus Lupin was a pretty easygoing kid. He wasn't bothered by much, and hated even less things. People? Forget about it. In all of his six years, Teddy had never come across anyone he hated, with the obvious exception of Bellatrix Black.

Then again, she was the reason he was an orphan, so can you really blame him? But if you asked him what he loved best and hated most, he would immediately respond with "Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Dress robes and Muggle suits."

However, if you questioned him on August 6, 2004, he would mutter "dress robes" under his breath. For his beloved Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had done the most despicable thing possible. The people he loved more than anyone but his grandmother and parents had betrayed him.

As a result, he sat in the corner of Uncle Ron's childhood room, facing the wall with his arms crossed, pouting.

"Teddy." Harry groaned from where he was kneeling behind his godson. "It's not the end of the world, you know. They're just dress robes. They don't bite."

Understandably, Harry was a bit exasperated. He'd been arguing to Teddy's unresponsive back for over forty-five minutes. However, Teddy felt he had a good reason to pout.

He despised dress robes, and Harry knew this! How dare he make Teddy wear dress robes! So what if he was getting married? They were dress robes for Merlin's sake! How could Harry and Ginny do this to him? First expecting a baby, and now dress robes? It wasn't fair!

"Teddy." Harry's voice was firm, interrupting his godson's mutinous thoughts. "Ted, forget about the dress robes for a minute and look at me."

After a minute, the young boy complied, albeit grudgingly. With sullen eyes, he looked at his godfather, but refused to acknowledge Harry in any other way. "Teddy is this really about dress robes?"

"I hate dress robes." Was the only response he got. Ah well. That was progress over earlier. Harry was pretty sure that was the longest thing Teddy had said in his presence since the boy discovered he'd have to wear dress robes for his aunt and uncle's wedding. Now, don't get him wrong, he was thrilled for them, and felt they were definitely perfect for each other, he just really hated dress robes.

"Ted" Harry softly said.

Green eyes bore into brown ones; ones so like Remus'… Harry shook that train of thought from his mind. He focused back on his godson.

"Is this about the wedding? Do you not want us to… get married? Is that what you're upset about?"

"NO!" Teddy burst out. "I'm so happy for you! I can't think of anyone better suited for you!" Biting his lip, he looked at Harry with panicked eyes. "You're not going to call the wedding off, are you? Oh, Uncle Harry, please don't, not because of me!" He fell silent again, visibly terrified. Harry bit back a chuckle at the look of sheer horror on the little boy's face.

"Sorry, Teddy bear, we're not calling off the wedding. If we did, I don't think I'd survive the night. Ted, please tell me what has you so upset. And don't tell me it's the dress robes. The truth, Theodore." He added as Teddy opened his mouth to say something. Probably dress robes. Harry'd bet his entire fortune on it.

It was silent for several minutes when Teddy finally broke the silence by whispering, "Will you still love me as much as you do now when you're and Aunt Ginny's baby gets here?"

Harry looked up sharply, clearly not expecting that. His eyes widened as he rushed to reassure the scared boy.

"Oh, kid, of course we will! How could you even consider that we wouldn't? You're like our firstborn! Teddy, we love you, just as much as we'll love our baby when it arrives. Ted, I'm hurt that you would even consider that a possibility. We'll always love you, no matter what you do or what happens. We know we're not Remus and Tonks, and would never, EVER want to replace them. We do hope, though, that you think of Ginny and I kind of as your adoptive parents, taking care of you until you get to heaven with your parents."

The little boy looked up at his hero in awe. After a moment he asked softly, "Uncle Harry, do you really think they're in heaven?"

"Of course I do." Harry answered instantly, and looked as though he'd like to say more, but just then Bill poked his head through the door.

"Hey, Harry, most of the girls are relatively dry-eyed right now. Dad says we should probably get this show on the road before the water works start back up." Harry groaned but nodded and said, "All right. Thanks Bill. We'll be right down."

He waited until he saw his soon-to-be brother-in-law (who actually was already, though that's another story) was out of earshot before turning back to Teddy. "I would really like to get into this, but we apparently don't have the time right now, but basically, yes, I have no doubt that they are in heaven. Now, come on, we have a wedding to participate in. Let's go."

With that, the two went out to the Burrow's back yard, which had been transformed for the wedding of the Boy-Who-Lived/Teenager-Who-Conquered/Chosen One and the first female Weasley in many generations.

Just as the procession started, Teddy, who stood next to Harry as ring bearer, whispered up to his godfather, "I do hate dress robes, you know. If I ever get married, I'm not wearing them, nor a suit, or a tux."

Harry grinned down at him just in time to see him straighten up and smile.

Harry looked up and had his suspicions confirmed. Little four-year-old Victoire Weasley was walking up the aisle, delicately doing her duties as flower girl.

"When, Teddy. Not if, when. Though I don't think Victoire, and definitely not Fleur and Molly will let you get away with anything less than your finest." Harry thought to himself.

"Besides, dress robes get better as you get older anyway."


End file.
